Dizzy
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: That's dizziness.  I know that is dizziness.  Being dizzy gives you that feeling.  But I'm not dizzy. I just like him.


**Dizzy**

That feeling you get when you can't see the world as solid objections anymore. When it is all just a blur of passing color and wonder and amazement. When the butterflies in your stomach are practicing their gymnastics and you know they'll win first place. When your head seems to hurt and our chest closes up.

That's dizziness.

I know that is dizziness.

Being dizzy gives you that feeling.

But I'm not dizzy. I haven't been spinning in circles for hours or minutes or even seconds. My feet are planted firmly on the ground and the world does not seem full of life on the bleak and dusty playground. The butterflies in my stomach are probably just hungry as I had to skip lunch because Mr. Barker made me clean erasers. My head hurts from all the banging and my chest has closed up because of the chalk inhalation.

I was perfectly fine until I had come outside. The fresh air probably triggered it. It had nothing to do with that boy over there. The one who keeps staring at me. The one who got in trouble when he came into class this morning to have to explain that his brother had dyed his hair green in his sleep after getting in trouble for it. He deserved it. The green hair and getting in trouble.

I don't like him.

I don't like him very much at all.

He's weird. He's 'noxious. He's what Mr. Barker calls a trouble maker. He is not someone mommy and daddy would want me to associate myself with, so I will not. I will stay far away from the now green haired boy who keeps giving me that funny look from across the yard.

My best friend Bridgette keeps laughing beside me, nudging my shoulder and whispering about how he's staring. But he's only staring because he's rude. Rude people stare. I turn my back and ignore him, but I know that he is still staring. I can feel it. I can his annoying eyes on the back of my hair. He's just jealous because I can wear pink bows and he has green hair.

Wait...

I turn back around and now he's gone from his spot, he's in a new one.

And another new one.

And another new one.

And another new one.

Walking. He's walking this way. To me and Bridgette, but Bridgette is gone now. Her giggling stopped and she ran off to play hopscotch with Katie and Sadie. Just me now.

I can see his face all too clear; blue eyes, green hair. Scruffy clothes. Scruffy shoes.

"Hi." He says, his voice very squeaky. "Do you wants to come play with me over there?"

I stop for a moment, looking to the grassy area he's pointing to. I want to say no, but my lip starts to tremble.

"Okay." I smile instead and the two of us skip off towards the grass.

Even after all these years, when I think back to how things used to be between us. How he had green hair and was jealous of my pink bow. I still see the world in a blur of color. And the butterflies still haven't left for that competition yet. My head still hurts and my chest is still tight.

That's dizziness.

I know that is dizziness.

Being dizzy gives you that feeling.

But I'm not dizzy. I just like him.

A/N: Sorry for shortness...

The story of how this oneshot came to be...

The brunette teenager went half running, half hoping down her staircase, feet almost dragging across the brown carpet. She came sliding into the kitchen, the smell of food overtaking her.

"What's for food?" Her mother sat at the table, eating away at her salad. Her father was at the sink, washing away at the dishes. Neither seemed to hear her, so she repeated her words, "What's for food?"

"I put fish and chips in." A mumble came from the blonde at the table. The young girl nodded, turned around and pulling open the sliding patio door. She let out a short whistle into the night air, calling for her cat, "GIZZY!" Inside her head, her mind started to wander...

'Hey! Gizzy rhymes with dizzy!'

'No shit, Sherlock...'

'Ouch! My head hurts...I feel dizzy...OMSG! DIZZY IS AN EPIC WORD!' And so the girl started to think up what she could do with such a word as she still stood in the freezing cold doorway because the ball of fluff had not arrived back at the house yet.

'I SHOULD WRITE A ONESHOT OFF THE WORD DIZZY! Because I'm only on 131 stories...I MUST WRITE MORE!' So off she skipped, forgetting about the cat, presumably locking her outside because she slammed the door behind her.

'And because I am in such a bad mood, this is going to be a lovey-dovey, mushy-wushy?...ONSHOT!' And so the story goes that the teenage girl raced back up to her bedroom where she wrote the AN before the story...THE END!

Awwwww...

But yeah...I honestly haven't even written the story at this point...I WILL! DON'T WORRY! I'm just waiting on my fish and chips...FISH IS BRAIN FOOD! LOL! I could do with some brain food...

...Trying not to be in a bad mood for you guyses sake...

[AND SKIP TO THE FUTURE NOW!]

I think I was in need of writing something fluffy like that...

And YES! I did mean to start it out as if she was an adult, then as if she was a child and then back to an adult again...IT'S A NEW TECHNIQUE I THOUGHT UP ON THE SPOT BECAUSE I COULDN'T DECIDE HOW OLD I WANTED HER TO BE WHILST WRITING THIS!

PSH! I'm epic like that...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

There's something wrong with my word count….I'm not genius, but I'm sure this is more than 24 words o.O

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
